villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lieserl Albert Einstein (Honkai Impact 3rd)
NOTE: FOR THE SAKE OF THIS WIKI AND THE REAL-LIFE PERSON OF THE SAME NAME, THIS PAGE MAINLY ACCEPTED THE VILLAINOUS VERSION OF ALBERT EINSTEIN IN HONKAI IMPACT 3RD. Lieserl Albert Einsteim, also known as Dr. Einstein, Ai Yin, Ji Wotou and Lisser Baby is a major antagonist in Honkai Impact 3rd introduced as major heroine in 2nd Eruption ''comic books, a major antagonist in ''Anti-Entrophy Invasion ''and ''Moon Shadow Arc ''webcomics. She appeared in the first chapters of the game as an antagonist before her redemption in chapter 9 where she helps the rebels from Hyperion to investigate a underwater ancient civilization. She also appears as one of the main protagonists of ''Anti-Entrophy chinese visual novel. Einstein was a genius and the greatest inventor in the history of mankind to the point she was considered the embodiment of a genius. She once served Shicksal in the Imperial Academy but later fled from the organization when she met Welt Joyce, the First Herrscher of the New World in North America's Shicksal Branch in 1950. She was one of the co-founders of Anti-Entrophy that later, on November 1955, senior scientific researchers from the North America branch deviated from Entropy and the Anti-Entropy was established with her guide. Despite having good intentions to save mankind, Einstein begun to use questionable methods to stop the Houkai over the decades. Despite her appearance, she is actually 81 years old. She was voiced by Qin Ziyi in the Chinese version and Jihe Guangxi in the Japanese version. Data Files (memories) Data Files of her Stigmata found in the Chibi Dorm. Data *Activity: North America - Anti-Entropy *Stats: Neutral Good/Evil *Area of Achievement: Theoretical physics *Height: 149 *Weight: 42 *Age: 81 *Place of Birth: Switzerland Stigma Memory Clip 1 Stigma Memory Clip 2 Stigma Memory Clip 3 Stigma Memory Clip 4 Stigma Memory Clip 5 Appearance a2cc7cd98d1001e98c1d9becb40e7bec54e79734.png|Einstein as a kid. b64543a98226cffc44ea106cb5014a90f703ea28.jpg|Einstein in 1991. Despite her young appearance, Einstein is actually the oldest member of Anti-Entrophy alongside Tesla. She is a petite girl/woman with pake skin, blue eyes and blue hair. According to Welt, if it wasn't for her weird hair she could have been more beautiful. According to Welt Joyce, he saw her as a crazy neighbor instead of a "mad scientist". Personality By her own admission, she is enslaved by her lust for knowledge and doesn’t hesitate to use questionable methods to achieve her scientific goals. She is very meticulous in her work and is very protective of it to the point she is furious if someone were to enter her lab without permission. As an atheist, she does not believe in deities and finds immortality to be a nuisance, that until the existence of Herrschers was proved with the appearance of the First Herrscher, Welt Joyce. She rarely interacted with others due how invested she was with his research, facing ethical scrutiny for its immoral and illegal conduct at the time Anti-Entrophy was founded where she performed experiments in humans to achieve the key to end the Houkai's Will. An an old experienced woman, she has the nature of a calm individual, with a very emotionless personality. She takes pride in how beneficial her creations prove to be, but she does seem rather disinterested in the formal procedures and rarely shows her face in public unless it's truly necessary as seen in the Second Houkai War where she personally went to fight Herrscher of the Void using her own prototype of Titan. She has a shaky relationship with Otto Apocalypse and the Shicksal as a whole, whose ideals on human physiology she strongly disagrees with. Despite her cold nature, she is actually pretty kind-hearted and is willing to do anything to protect the people she work with and always chooses the option to not sacrifice her own allies to achieve victory. Gallery LisserEintein.png 400px-Einstein_-_Band_(T).png 400px-Einstein_-_Band_(M).png 400px-Einstein_-_Band_(B).png 400px-Einstein_(M).png 400px-Einstein_(B).png EinNormalClose.png tttg2cikbix21.png fwngd4xxczt21.jpg 65822035_925482777791606_4557291823681739709_n.jpg 67888249_2354883831391505_7349032481925890048_n.jpg 30d97c7ea5cb240375f7bae7d4ae2642a56a16b3.jpg Trivia *Einstein is the oldest character with the body a child to date in the franchise, losing only to Fu Hua who is 52,000 years old and has the body of a 17-years old teenager. Before the appearance of Einstein, Theresa Apocalypse was the oldest in the form of a child, a character who is almost 50 years old but has the body of a 10 years old girl. *It was never stated but there was a possibility Einstein was in love with Welt Joyce, one of the closest person to her. *According to Gemina Dream's event, Einstein hates the popular sitcom Big Bang Theory. **In the same event, she said she wanted to be a sexy spy or the lead heroine of a film for once instead of being treated like a nerd. Navigation Category:Fictionalized Category:Anti-Villain Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Strategic Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Presumed Deceased